Taylor Swift's Songs
Look What You Made Me Do # 22 # A Perfectly Good Heart # ...Ready For It? # A Place In This World # All Too Well # All You Had to Do Was Stay # Back To December # Bad Blood # Beautiful Eyes # Begin Again # Bette Davis Eyes (live 2011) # Better Than Revenge # Blank Space # Blank Space (Guitar / Vocal) # Blank Space (Music Video) # Blank Space (Voice Memo) # Breathe # Change # Christmas Must Be Something More # Christmases When You Were Mine # Clean # Gorgeous # Cold As You # Come Back... Be Here # Dear John # Drops of Jupiter (live 2011) # Enchanted # Everything Has Changed # Eyes Open # Fearless # Fifteen # Forever & Always # Girl at Home # Haunted # Hey Stephen # Holy Ground # How You Get the Girl # I Almost Do # I Heart ? # I Knew You Were Trouble # I Know Places # I Know Places (Piano / Vocal) # I Know Places (Voice Memo) # I'm Only Me When I'm With You # I Want You Back (live 2011) # I Wish You Would # I Wish You Would (Track / Vocal) # If This Was A Movie # Innocent # Interview # Invisible # Last Christmas # Last Kiss # Long Live # Love Story # Love Story (Stripped) # Mary's Song (Oh My My My) # Mean # Medley: Back to December / Apologize / You're Not Sorry (live 2011) # Mine # Mine (Pop Mix) # Never Grow Up # New Romantics # Our Song # Ours # Out of the Woods # Picture to Burn # Red # Ronan # Ronan # Sad Beautiful Tragic # Safe & Sound # Santa Baby # Shake It Off # Should've Said No # Silent Night # Sparks Fly # Speak Now # Starlight # State of Grace # Stay Beautiful # Stay Stay Stay # Style # Superman # Sweeter Than Fiction (From "One Chance" Soundtrack) # Teardrops on My Guitar # Tell Me Why # The Best Day # The Last Time # The Last Time # The Lucky One # The Moment I Knew # The Outside # The Story Of Us # The Way I Loved You # This Love # Thug Story # Tied Together with a Smile # Tim Mcgraw # Don't Blame Me # Today Was A Fairytale # Getaway Car # Treacherous # Umbrella # I Did Something Bad # Untouchable # We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together # Welcome to New York # Dancing With Our Hands Tied # White Christmas # White Horse # Wildest Dreams # King Of My Heart # Wonderland # End Game # This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things # You Are in Love # So It Goes... # You Belong With Me # Call It What You Want # New Years Day # Dress # You're Not Sorry Category:Songs Category:Singer Category:Taylor Swift Category:Celebrities